psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Reflectiveness
Reflectiveness is an aspect of cognitive style, a tendency to have a slow conceptual tempo to take time to think, rather than to act impulsively. It is perhaps linked with the personality trait of introversion and the ability to self monitor. Development of reflectiveness Professional reflectiveness Reflective practice in clinical psychology Reflective practice in educational psychology Reflective practice in organizational psychology Other areas of application Reflectiveness in sports psychology ----- See also * Conceptual tempo * Critical thinking * Reflectivity-impulsivity continuum * Reflective practice * Reminiscence * Self perception References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers Abbey, E. (2004). The Blind Leading the Seeing: A Path to Self-Reflexivity: Culture & Psychology Vol 10(4) Dec 2004, 409-415. *Adam, J. (2001). The Jacques Lacan event: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 66(2) Apr-Jun 2001, 272-276. *Adams, M. (2004). Whatever Will Be, Will Be: Trust, Fate and the Reflexive Self: Culture & Psychology Vol 10(4) Dec 2004, 387-408. *Adams-Webber, J. (1999). Self-reflection in adolescence: Journal of Constructivist Psychology Vol 12(3) Jul-Sep 1999, 203-213. *Albanese, M. A. (2006). Crafting the reflective lifelong learner: Why, what and how: Medical Education Vol 40(4) Apr 2006, 288-290. *Ammaniti, M., Tambelli, R., Zavattini, G. C., Vismara, L., & Volpi, B. (1999). Attachment and reflective function in adolescence: Psicologia Clinica dello Sviluppo Vol 3(1) Apr 1999, 155-175. *Andersen, T., & Jensen, P. (2007). Crossroads. London, England: Karnac Books. *Anderson, A. G., Knowles, Z., & Gilbourne, D. (2004). Reflective Practice for Sport Psychologists: Concepts, Models, Practical Implications, and Thoughts on Dissemination: The Sport Psychologist Vol 18(2) Jun 2004, 188-203. *Anderson, H., & Jensen, P. (2007). Innovations in the reflecting process. London, England: Karnac Books. *Arcand, I., Durand-Bush, N., & Miall, J. (2007). 'You have to let go to hold on': A rock climber's reflective process through resonance: Reflective Practice Vol 8(1) Feb 2007, 17-29. *Arnulf, J. K. (2005). Predicting the immediate future: An intervention to stimulate reflection in management groups: Journal of Change Management Vol 5(3) Sep 2005, 267-279. *Aron, L. (2004). Self-Reflexivity and the therapeutic Action of Psychoanalysis: Intersubjetivo Vol 6(1) Jun 2004, 39-57. *Astori, S., Falsetti, M., Sala, M., Barale, F., & Caverzasi, E. (2003). Assessing the reflective function in borderline personality disorder: A clinical case example: Ricerca in Psicoterapia Vol 6(3) Sep-Dec 2003, 181-192. *Atkinson, S. E. (1999). Collaboration: That awful "c" word: Urban Review Vol 31(2) Jun 1999, 173-183. *Atkinson, W. W. (1910). The reflective qualities. New York, NY: R F Fenno & Co. *Ayas, K., & Zeniuk, N. (2001). Project-based learning: Building communities of reflective practitioners: Management Learning Vol 32(1) Mar 2001, 61-76. *Ballon, B. C., & Skinner, W. (2008). "Attitude is a little thing that makes a big difference": Reflection techniques for addiction psychiatry training: Academic Psychiatry Vol 32(3) May-Jun 2008, 218-224. *Barrow, G. (2007). What goes around, comes around: A brief account of puzzling, praxis, and research: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 37(1) Jan 2007, 35-40. *Barry, C. A., Britten, N., Barber, N., Bradley, C., & Stevenson, F. (1999). Using reflexivity to optimize teamwork in qualitative research: Qualitative Health Research Vol 9(1) Jan 1999, 26-44. *Barwick, N. (2006). Making room: Developing reflective capacity through group analytic psychotherapy - in the analyst and in the group. Part one: Psychodynamic Practice: Individuals, Groups and Organisations Vol 12(1) Feb 2006, 37-51. *Barwick, N. (2006). Making room: Developing reflective capacity through group analytic psychotherapy - in the analyst and in the group. Part two: Psychodynamic Practice: Individuals, Groups and Organisations Vol 12(1) Feb 2006, 53-65. *Bataille, M. (2005). Autobiography, reflexivity and life-long training: Orientation Scolaire et Professionnelle Vol 34(1) Mar 2005, 19-28. *Baxter Magolda, M. B. (2002). Epistemological reflection: The evolution of epistemological assumptions from age 18 to 30. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Beach, D. (2005). The problem of how learning should be socially organized: Relations between reflection and transformative action: Reflective Practice Vol 6(4) Nov 2005, 473-489. *Becvar, R. J. (2007). Review of Innovations in the reflecting process: The inspirations of Tom Andersen: Contemporary Family Therapy: An International Journal Vol 29(1-2) Jun 2007, 103-105. *Biggerstaff, M. A. (2005). Social work ethics online: Reflective learning: Journal of Technology in Human Services Vol 23(3-4) 2005, 245-257. *Billger, M. (1999). Colour combination effects in experimental rooms: Color Research and Application Vol 24(4) Aug 1999, 230-242. *Binfet, T. (2004). It's all in their heads: Reflective abstraction as an alternative to the moral discussion group: Merrill-Palmer Quarterly Vol 50(2) Apr 2004, 181-201. *Blanton, L. L. (2005). Mucking Around in the Lives of Others: Reflections on Qualitative Research. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Bornas, X., Servera, M., & Llabres, J. (1997). Impulsivity prevention and strategic behavior in children: Psicologia Conductual Revista Internacional de Psicologia Clinica de las Salud Vol 5(1) Apr 1997, 133-146. *Boucher, C. (2007). Using reflective practice as a management development tool in a Victorian Health Service: Reflective Practice Vol 8(2) May 2007, 227-240. *Boucher, C., & Smyth, A. (2004). Up close and personal: Reflections on our experience of supervising research candidates who are using personal reflective techniques: Reflective Practice Vol 5(3) Oct 2004, 345-356. *Brichacek, V. (2005). Homo in futurams cogitans II: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 49(2) 2005, 175-183. *Bridges, R. (2005). The Hardest Words--Exploring the dialogue of suicide in the counseling process--A discourse analysis: Reply to Comment: Counselling & Psychotherapy Research Vol 5(2) Jun 2005, 144. *Broaddus, K. (2000). From peacemaker to advocate: A preservice teacher's case study of an emergent reader: Journal of Literacy Research Vol 32(4) Dec 2000, 571-597. *Brookes, N. L. (2002). Understanding reflection: An interpretive study among selected practising long-term care nurses. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Brophy, H. E. (1997). Adolescent mothers and their infants: A home-based crisis prevention effort. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Brophy-Herb, H. E., & Honig, A. S. (1999). Reflectivity: Key ingredient in positive adolescent parenting: Journal of Primary Prevention Vol 19(3) Spr 1999, 241-250. *Buela-Casal, G., de los Santos-Roig, M., Carretero-Dios, H., & Bermudez, M. P. (2000). Reflexivity-Impulsiveness in Spanish and American children: A transcultural study: Clinica y Salud Vol 11(1) 2000, 15-33. *Bullock, J. (2005). Review of Organizing Reflection: Leadership & Organization Development Journal Vol 26(6) 2005, 504-506. *Bunston, W. (1997). Encouraging therapeutic reflection in child and adolescent protective services: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Family Therapy Vol 18(2) Jun 1997, 61-69. *Butler, M. A. (1998). Memory deficits in individuals with multiple sclerosis: Relationships between encoding strategies and recall performance. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Cain, T., Holmes, M., Larrett, A., & Mattock, J. (2007). Literature-informed, one-turn action research: Three cases and a commentary: British Educational Research Journal Vol 33(1) Feb 2007, 91-106. *Canagarajah, S. (2005). Rhetoricizing reflexivity: Journal of Language, Identity, and Education Vol 4(4) 2005, 309-315. *Cardona, A. (2005). The Reflective Bus has reached its destination, or is it still travelling on? : Reflective Practice Vol 6(3) Aug 2005, 393-406. *Carter, S. M., & West, M. A. (1998). Reflexivity, effectiveness, and mental health in BBC-TV production teams: Small Group Research Vol 29(5) Oct 1998, 583-601. *Carter, W. L. (2002). It happened to me: A teen's guide to overcoming sexual abuse. Oakland, CA: New Harbinger Publications. *Cave, M. T., & Clandinin, D. J. (2007). Learning to live with being a physician: Reflective Practice Vol 8(1) Feb 2007, 75-91. *Chak, A. (2006). Dialogue on 'Reflecting on the self': Comment: Reflective Practice Vol 7(1) Feb 2006, 55-57. *Chen, E. C. (2001). Multicultural counseling supervision: An interactional approach. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Chessick, C. (2007). Review of The mindful brain: Reflection and attunement in the cultivation of well-being: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 164(10) Oct 2007, 1619-1620. *Chiu, L. F. (2006). Critical reflection: More than nuts and bolts: Action Research Vol 4(2) Jun 2006, 183-203. *Cohen, J. A. (2005). The Mirror as Metaphor for the Reflective Practitioner. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Collins, M. (2007). Spirituality and the shadow: Reflection and the therapeutic use of self: British Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 70(2) Feb 2007, 88-90. *Combe, G. (1876). Reflective faculties. New York, NY: S R Wells & Co Publishers. *Commons, M. L. (2004). The state of the art on Perry and epistemological development? An introduction: Journal of Adult Development Vol 11(2) Apr 2004, 59-60. *Cooley, L. (2002). Writing in calculus and reflective abstraction: The Journal of Mathematical Behavior Vol 21(3) 2002, 255-282. *Cooper, P. C. (2006). Review of Play and reflection in Donald Winnicott's writings: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 66(4) Dec 2006, 399-400. *Corley, A., & Thorne, A. (2005). Reflecting on practice: A partnership approach: Reflective Practice Vol 6(2) May 2005, 231-237. *Cossentino, J. (2002). Importing Artistry: Further lessons from the design studio: Reflective Practice Vol 3(1) Feb 2002, 39-52. *Courbasson, C. M. A. (1999). Reflective activity: Its relationship to coping, self-efficacy, and mental health. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Coutinho, L. G., & Rocha, A. P. R. (2007). Reflection groups with adolescents: Elements for a psychoanalytical listening at school: Psicologia Clinica Vol 19(2) 2007, 71-85. *Crane, C., Barnhofer, T., & Williams, J. M. G. (2007). Reflection, brooding, and suicidality: A preliminary study of different types of rumination in individuals with a history of major depression: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 46(4) Nov 2007, 497-504. *Cruz, H. M., & Pereira, M. d. F. (2007). Balancing between peripheral/central positions when we're invited to be central. London, England: Karnac Books. *Cunha, J., Cunha, M., & Cunha, R. (2000). Improvisation and learning: Soulmates or just friends? Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Cunliffe, A. L., & Jun, J. S. (2005). The need for reflexivity in public administration: Administration & Society Vol 37(2) May 2005, 225-242. *Cyboran, V. L. (2003). Reflection: Its influence on the psychological empowerment of non-management knowledge workers in the software industry. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Dale, J. L. (1995). Reflective judgment in a conservative Christian college for clergy education. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Davies, J., & Graff, M. (2006). Wholist-analytic cognitive style: A matter of reflection: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 41(6) Oct 2006, 989-997. *Dawson, J. (2003). Reflectivity, Creativity, and the Space for Silence: Reflective Practice Vol 4(1) Feb 2003, 33-39. *Depraz, N., Varela, F., & Vermersch, P. (2003). The basic cycle. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Depraz, N., Varela, F., & Vermersch, P. (2003). The structure of a session. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Depraz, N., Varela, F., & Vermersch, P. (2003). Surrounding events: The specific temporal logic of training, motivation and postsession work. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Deutsch, R., & Strack, F. (2008). Variants of judgment and decision making: The perspective of the reflective-impulsive model. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Dickson, D. (2006). Reflecting. New York, NY: Routledge. *Donkers, F. C. L., & van Boxtel, G. J. M. (2004). The N2 in go/no-go tasks reflects conflict monitoring not response inhibition: Brain and Cognition Vol 56(2) Nov 2004, 165-176. *Doris, J. M. (1997). People like us: Morality, psychology, and the fragmentation of character. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Dover, H., Miner, M., & Dowson, M. (2007). The nature and structure of Muslim religious reflection: Journal of Muslim Mental Health Vol 2(2) Fal-Win 2007, 189-210. *Down, S., Garrety, K., & Badham, R. (2006). Fear and loathing in the field: Emotional dissonance and identity work in ethnographic research: M@n@gement Vol 9(3) 2006, 87-107. *Duarte, D. L. (1996). Collective reflection on global project teams: An analysis of the types of and conditions associated with reflective work. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Dyke, D. (2004). Lesbian Ex-Lovers by the Numbers: A Reflective but Not Contemplative Love Poem of Sorts. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Ekebergh, M. (2007). Lifeworld-based reflection and learning: A contribution to the reflective practice in nursing and nursing education: Reflective Practice Vol 8(3) Aug 2007, 331-343. *Elmer, R. (2003). Prompting Reflection: The evolution and application of a respondent schema: Reflective Practice Vol 4(3) Oct 2003, 361-374. *Epstein, E., Wiesner, M., & Epstein, M. (2007). True stories: Acts of informing and forming. London, England: Karnac Books. *Epstein, R. M. (1999). Mindful practice: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 282(9) Sep 1999, 833-839. *Erlandson, P. (2006). Giving up the ghost: The control-matrix and reflection-in-action: Reflective Practice Vol 7(1) Feb 2006, 115-124. *Essler, W. K. (2002). Thoughts and Words: Sucht: Zeitschrift fur Wissenschaft und Praxis Vol 48(2) Apr 2002, 108-112. *Estola, E., & Syrjala, L. (2002). Love, Body and Change: A teacher's narrative reflections: Reflective Practice Vol 3(1) Feb 2002, 53-69. *Etherington, K. (2004). A day in the life... a worm's eye view of doing counselling research: Counselling & Psychotherapy Research Vol 4(2) Oct 2004, 64. *Etherington, K. (2004). Heuristic research as a vehicle for personal and professional development: Counselling & Psychotherapy Research Vol 4(2) Oct 2004, 48-63. *Etherington, K. (2004). Research methods: Reflexivities--roots, meanings, dilemmas: Counselling & Psychotherapy Research Vol 4(2) Oct 2004, 46-47. *Etmanski, C., & Pant, M. (2007). Teaching participatory research through reflexivity and relationship: Reflections on an international collaborative curriculum project between the Society for Participatory Research in Asia (PRIA) and the University of Victoria (UVic): Action Research Vol 5(3) Sep 2007, 275-292. *Farhadian, C. E. (2001). Reflexive communities: The non-western church as healing community: Pastoral Psychology Vol 49(3) Jan 2001, 241!250. *Farrell, T. S. C. (2004). Reflective practice in action: 80 reflection breaks for busy teachers. Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Ferry, N. M., & Ross-Gordon, J. M. (1998). An inquiry into Schon's epistemology of practice: Exploring links between experience and reflective practice: Adult Education Quarterly Vol 48(2) Win 1998, 98-112. *Fincham, F. D. (1998). Mirror, Mirror on the Wall: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 43 (5), May, 1998. *Fischer, K. W., & Pruyne, E. (2003). Reflective thinking in adulthood: Emergence, development, and variation. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Fleming, P. (2007). Enhancing the empowerment agenda in health promotion through reflective practice: Reflective Practice Vol 8(3) Aug 2007, 315-330. *Fleming, P. (2007). Reflection--a neglected art in health promotion: Health Education Research Vol 22(5) Oct 2007, 658-664. *Fleming, R. W., Dror, R. O., & Adelson, E. H. (2003). Real-world illumination and the perception of surface reflectance properties: Journal of Vision Vol 3(5) 2003, 347-368. *Fonagy, P. (1998). The significance of the development of metacognitive control mental representations in parenting and infant development: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 52(4) Apr 1998, 349-368. *Fonagy, P. (2000). Attachment and borderline personality disorder: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 48(4) 2000, 1129-1146. *Fonagy, P., Target, M., Gergely, G., Allen, J. G., & Bateman, A. (2004). The developmental roots of borderline personality disorder: Reflective functioning and attachment: PTT: Personlichkeitsstorungen Theorie und Therapie Vol 8(4) Dec 2004, 217-229. *Fonagy, P., Target, M., & Theusner-Stampa, G. (2001). Mentalization and the changing aims of child psychoanalysis: Kinderanalyse Vol 9(2) Jun 2001, 229-244. *Fong, M. L. (1998). Considerations of a counseling pedagogy: Counselor Education and Supervision Vol 38(2) Dec 1998, 106-112. *Forbat, L., & Henderson, J. (2005). Theoretical and Practical Reflections on Sharing Transcripts With Participants: Qualitative Health Research Vol 15(8) Oct 2005, 1114-1128. *Forlenza-Bailey, A. M. (1996). Professional commitment: A qualitative analysis of collaboration, inquiry, and reflective practice. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Forsythe, A., & Lander, D. (2003). A Reflexive Inquiry of Two Non-Smokers: A Trans-Generational Tale of Social Gospel and Social Norms Marketing: Reflective Practice Vol 4(2) Jun 2003, 139-161. *Foulkes, D. (1990). Reflective Consciousness and Dreaming: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 35 (2), Feb, 1990. *Freeman, M. (2001). Reflective logs: An aid to clinical teachings and learning: International Journal of Language & Communication Disorders Vol 36(Suppl) 2001, 411-416. *Freshwater, D. (2005). Writing, rigour and reflexivity in nursing research: Journal of Research in Nursing Vol 10(3) 2005, 311-315. *Freshwater, D. (2007). Teaching and learning reflective practice. New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Friedman, A. A. (2004). The Relationship Between Personality Traits and Reflective Judgment Among Female Students: Journal of Adult Development Vol 11(4) Oct 2004, 297-304. *Garcia, J. L., & Ford, M. D. (2001). Intuition: The other way of knowing: TCA Journal Vol 29(1) Spr 2001, 80-87. *Garcia, M. (2004). Reflectivity in Consultation. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Gardner, F. (2001). Social work students and self-awareness: How does it happen? : Reflective Practice Vol 2(1) Feb 2001, 27-40. *Gaskell, J. (1874). The correlation of the objective, the subjective, and the reflective of knowledge. Philadelphia, PA: Claxton, Remsen & Haffelfinger. *Gelter, H. (2003). Why is Reflective Thinking Uncommon? : Reflective Practice Vol 4(3) Oct 2003, 337-344. *Germain, J. M. (2003). Using journal writing to promote reflective practice in the counseling practicum: A multiple-case, narrative study of counselor development. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Ghaye, T. (2005). Reflection as a catalyst for change: Reflective Practice Vol 6(2) May 2005, 177-187. *Ghaye, T. (2007). Is reflective practice ethical? (The case of the reflective portfolio): Reflective Practice Vol 8(2) May 2007, 151-162. *Gilbert, J. D. (1995). Effects of self-focused attention on mood and meta-mood. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gilbourne, D. (2002). Sports Participation, Sports Injury and Altered Images of Self: An autobiographical narrative of a lifelong legacy: Reflective Practice Vol 3(1) Feb 2002, 71-88. *Gilkerson, L., & Ritzier, T. T. (2005). The role of reflective process in infusing relationship-based practice into an early intervention system. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Gillespie, A. (2006). Descartes' Demon: A Dialogical Analysis of Meditations on First Philosophy: Theory & Psychology Vol 16(6) Dec 2006, 761-781. *Gillespie, A. (2007). The social basis of self-reflection. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Giorgi, A., & Gallegos, N. (2005). Living through some positive experiences of psychotherapy: Journal of Phenomenological Psychology Vol 36(2) Fal 2005, 195-218. *Gordon, C. (2004). Counsellors' use of reflective space: Counselling & Psychotherapy Research Vol 4(2) Oct 2004, 40-44. *Gorli, M. (2003). Review of Reflective Learning in Practice: Management Learning Vol 34(3) Sep 2003, 392-396. *Gortner, E.-M., Rude, S. S., & Pennebaker, J. W. (2006). Benefits of Expressive Writing in Lowering Rumination and Depressive Symptoms: Behavior Therapy Vol 37(3) Sep 2006, 292-303. *Goulding, C. (2001). Romancing the past: Heritage visiting and the nostalgic consumer: Psychology & Marketing Vol 18(6) Jun 2001, 565-592. *Grand, S. (1998). Difficulties on the pathway to establishing an analytic process: On some vicissitudes of self-reflection during the opening phase of psychoanalysis: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 15(3) Sum 1998, 315-340. *Grand, S. (2006). Some reflections on the concept of analyzability: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 93(5) Oct 2006, 817-825. *Grant, A. M. (2001). Rethinking psychological mindedness: Metacognition, self-reflection, and insight: Behaviour Change Vol 18(1) 2001, 8-17. *Grant, A. M., Franklin, J., & Langford, P. (2002). The Self-Reflection and Insight Scale: A new measure of private self-consciousness: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 30(8) 2002, 821-835. *Gray, J. S. (1936). Reflective thinking or problem solving. New York, NY: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Gray, M. (2007). The not so critical "critical reflection." Australian Social Work Vol 60(2) Jun 2007, 131-135. *Gregory, R. J. (2008). Review of Psychosemiosis as a key to body-mind continuum: The reinforcement of symbolization-reflectiveness in psychotherapy: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 62(1) 2008, 100-101. *Grey, A., & Fitzgibbon, K. (2003). Reflection-in-Action and Business Undergraduates: What learning curve? : Reflective Practice Vol 4(1) Feb 2003, 11-18. *Grienenberger, J., Kelly, K., & Slade, A. (2005). Maternal reflective functioning, mother-infant affective communication, and infant attachment: Exploring the link between mental states and observed caregiving behavior in the intergenerational transmission of attachment: Attachment & Human Development Vol 7(3) Sep 2005, 299-311. *Grienenberger, J. F. (2003). The impact of maternal reflective functioning on mother-infant affective communication: Exploring the link between mental states and observed caregiving behavior. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Griffin, M. L. (2003). Using Critical Incidents to Promote and Assess Reflective Thinking in Preservice Teachers: Reflective Practice Vol 4(2) Jun 2003, 207-220. *Griffith, B. A., & Frieden, G. (2000). Facilitating reflective thinking in counselor education: Counselor Education and Supervision Vol 40(2) Dec 2000, 82-93. *Grushka, K. (2005). Artists as reflective self-learners and cultural communicators: An exploration of the qualitative aesthetic dimension of knowing self through reflective practice in art-making: Reflective Practice Vol 6(3) Aug 2005, 353-366. *Grushka, K., McLeod, J. H., & Reynolds, R. (2005). Reflecting upon reflection: Theory and practice in one Australian University teacher education program: Reflective Practice Vol 6(2) May 2005, 239-246. *Gully, T. (2004). Reflective writing as critical reflection in work with sexually abusive adolescents: Reflective Practice Vol 5(3) Oct 2004, 313-326. *Haggerty, J. C. (1995). Anxiety and cognition in youth exhibiting disruptive behavior disorders. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Haley, T. (2002). Reflecting teams and couples: The process of co-creation. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hallett, C. E. (1997). Learning through reflection in the community: The relevance of Schon's theories of coaching to nursing education: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 34(2) Apr 1997, 103-110. *Halonen, R., & Heiskanen, A. (2005). Configuring cooperation: A reflective learning history: Reflective Practice Vol 6(3) Aug 2005, 379-392. *Halton, C., Murphy, M., & Dempsey, M. (2007). Reflective learning in social work education: Researching student experiences: Reflective Practice Vol 8(4) Nov 2007, 511-523. *Hamlin, K. D. (2004). Beginning the journey: Supporting reflection in early field experiences: Reflective Practice Vol 5(2) Jun 2004, 167-179. *Harris, W. T. (1881). Essence. New York, NY: D Appleton & Company. *Harris, W. T. (1881). First section. New York, NY: D Appleton & Company. *Haste, H. (1995). Practicing Reflection: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 40 (11), Nov, 1995. *Havens, L. (1999). Personality and aging: A psychotherapist reflects late in his own life. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Heffron, M. C., Ivins, B., & Weston, D. R. (2005). Finding an authentic voice: Use of self: Essential learning processes for relationship-based work: Infants & Young Children Vol 18(4) Oct-Dec 2005, 323-336. *Hennig, K. H. (2004). Care Gone Awry: The Role of Attachment and Reflective Functioning. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Heron, B. (2005). Self-reflection in critical social work practice: Subjectivity and the possibilities of resistance: Reflective Practice Vol 6(3) Aug 2005, 341-351. *Hersch, E. L. (2008). A phenomenologist's view of the omnipresence of the evaluative in human experience: Knowledge as a founded mode and the primacy of care. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Herzog, T. R., Black, A. M., Fountaine, K. A., & Knotts, D. J. (1997). Reflection and attentional recovery as distinctive benefits of restorative environments: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 17(2) Jun 1997, 165-170. *Hiley, T. J. (2006). Finding one's voice: The poetry of reflective practice: Management Decision Vol 44(4) 2006, 561-574. *Hill, L. L., Levy, K. N., Meehan, K. B., & Reynoso, J. S. (2007). Reliability of a multidimensional measure for scoring reflective function: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 55(1) Win 2007, 309-313. *Hine, A., Newman, H., & Peacock, L. (2001). Self reflection strategies for change: Korean Journal of Thinking & Problem Solving Vol 11(2) Oct 2001, 37-48. *Hobbs, V. (2007). Faking it or hating it: Can reflective practice be forced? : Reflective Practice Vol 8(3) Aug 2007, 405-417. *Hoffman, L. (2007). Practising "withness": A human art. London, England: Karnac Books. *Holliday, A. (2005). How is it possible to write? : Journal of Language, Identity, and Education Vol 4(4) 2005, 304-309. *Hough, M. C. (2008). Learning, decisions and transformation in critical care nursing practice: Nursing Ethics Vol 15(3) May 2008, 322-331. *Hoyrup, S. (2004). Reflection as a core process in organisational learning: Journal of Workplace Learning Vol 16(8) 2004, 442-454. *Hsiao, H.-C. (2008). "The sims 2": Reflective learning and identity construction. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hunt, C. (2006). Travels with a turtle: Metaphors and the making of a professional identity: Reflective Practice Vol 7(3) Aug 2006, 315-332. *Huotari, R. (2003). A Perspective on Ethical Reflection in Multiprofessional Care: Reflective Practice Vol 4(2) Jun 2003, 121-138. *Iran-Nejad, A. (2000). Knowledge, self-regulation, and the brain-mind cycle of reflection: Journal of Mind and Behavior Vol 21(1-2) Win-Spr 2000, 67-88. *Irwin, G., Hanton, S., & Kerwin, D. G. (2004). Reflective practice and the origins of elite coaching knowledge: Reflective Practice Vol 5(3) Oct 2004, 425-442. *Ixer, G. (1999). There's no such thing as reflection: British Journal of Social Work Vol 29(4) Aug 1999, 513-527. *Jackson, P. (2004). Understanding the experience of experience: A practical model of reflective practice for coaching: International Journal of Evidence Based Coaching and Mentoring Vol 2(1) Feb 2004, 57-67. *Jacobs, D. T. (2006). The CAT-FAWN connection: A mnemonic for reflective learning. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Janus, B. (2002). Therapeutic conversations in the looking glass: Sharing reflective case writings: Journal of Systemic Therapies Vol 21(2) Sum 2002, 55-66. *Jarymowicz, M., & Kobylinska, D. (2005). Studies on the influence of implicit affect on judgments in conditions of former reflectivity activation: Studia Psychologiczne Vol 43(3) 2005, 25-40. *Jasper, M. A. (2005). Using reflective writing within research: Journal of Research in Nursing Vol 10(3) 2005, 247-260. *Johns, C. (2005). Balancing the winds: Reflective Practice Vol 6(1) Feb 2005, 67-84. *Johnson, A., & MacDougall, C. (2007). Reflective practice. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Johnson, G. C. (2002). Taking up a Post-personal Position in Reflective Practice: One teacher's accounts: Reflective Practice Vol 3(1) Feb 2002, 21-38. *Johnson, H., & Carruthers, L. (2006). Supporting creative and reflective processes: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 64(10) Oct 2006, 998-1030. *Joireman, J. A., Parrott, L., III, & Hammersla, J. (2002). Empathy and the Self-Absorption Paradox: Support for the Distinction Between Self-Rumination and Self-Reflection: Self and Identity Vol 1(1) Jan-Mar 2002, 53-65. *Jones, D., & Stubbe, M. (2004). Communication and the reflective practitioner: a shared perspective from sociolinguistics and organisational communication: International Journal of Applied Linguistics Vol 14(2) Jul 2004, 185-211. *Joormann, J., Dkane, M., & Gotlib, I. H. (2006). Adaptive and Maladaptive Components of Rumination? Diagnostic Specificity and Relation to Depressive Biases: Behavior Therapy Vol 37(3) Sep 2006, 269-280. *Kahn, K. J. (2000). Measures of narcissism in the Rorschach: A systematic replication of reflection responses and idealization scores using a college sample. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kajanne, A. (2003). Structure and content: The relationship between reflective judgment and laypeople's viewpoints: Journal of Adult Development Vol 10(3) Jul 2003, 173-188. *Kalliath, T., & Coghlan, D. (2001). Developing reflective skills through writing in an OD course: Organization Development Journal Vol 19(4) Win 2001, 61-70. *Keinanen, M. (2000). Internalization and symbolization in the process of psychoanalytic psychotherapy: A case study: Nordic Journal of Psychiatry Vol 54(5) 2000, 347-354. *Keinanen, M. (2001). On symbolic function and its role in psychoanalytic psychotherapy: Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 15(3) 2001, 243-264. *Keller, J., & Ripoll, H. (2001). Reflective-impulsive style and conceptual tempo in a gross motor task: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 92(3,Pt1) Jun 2001, 739-749. *Keller, J., & Ripoll, H. (2004). Stability of reflective-impulsive style in coincidence-anticipation motor tasks: Learning and Individual Differences Vol 14(4) 2004, 209-218. *Kero, A., & Lalos, A. (2004). Reactions and reflections in men, 4 and 12 months post-abortion: Journal of Psychosomatic Obstetrics & Gynecology Vol 25(2) Jun 2004, 135-143. *Khang, B.-G., Koenderink, J. J., & Kappers, A. M. L. (2003). Perception of surface reflectance of 3-D geometrical shapes: Influence of the lighting mode: Perception Vol 32(11) 2003, 1311-1324. *Kilburg, R. R. (2000). Creating and using a reflective containment: The core method of coaching. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Kilburg, R. R. (2006). Reflective Engagement and Adaptive Work: A Model and Methods for Executive and Coaching Action. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Kim, D., & Lee, S. (2002). Designing collaborative reflection supporting tools in e-project-based learning environments: Journal of Interactive Learning Research Vol 13(4) 2002, 375-392. *King, P. M., & Kitchener, K. S. (2002). The Reflective Judgment Model: Twenty years of research on epistemic cognition. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *King, P. M., & Kitchener, K. S. (2004). Reflective judgment: Theory and research on the development of epistemic assumptions through adulthood: Educational Psychologist Vol 39(1) Win 2004, 5-18. *King, T. (1999). Scanning and reflecting: Major components of nursing leadership: Health Care for Women International Vol 20(3) May-Jun 1999, 315-323. *Kinsella, E. A. (2006). Constructivist underpinnings in Donald Schon's theory of reflective practice: Echoes of Nelson Goodman: Reflective Practice Vol 7(3) Aug 2006, 277-286. *Kirk, R. (2000). A study of the use of a private chat room to increase reflective thinking in pre-service teachers: College Student Journal Vol 34(1) Mar 2000, 115-122. *Knowles, Z., Gilbourne, D., Borrie, A., & Nevill, A. (2001). Developing the reflective sports coach: A study exploring the processes of reflective practice within a higher education coaching programme: Reflective Practice Vol 2(2) Jun 2001, 185-207. *Knowles, Z., Tyler, G., Gilbourne, D., & Eubank, M. (2006). Reflecting on reflection: Exploring the practice of sports coaching graduates: Reflective Practice Vol 7(2) May 2006, 163-179. *Koch, L. C., Arhar, J. M., & Wells, L. M. (2000). Educating rehabilitation counseling students in reflective practice: Rehabilitation Education Vol 14(3) 2000, 255-268. *Koch, T., Mann, S., Kralik, D., & van Loon, A. M. (2005). Reflection: Look, think and act cycles in participatory action research: Journal of Research in Nursing Vol 10(3) 2005, 261-278. *Kohler, L. (2004). Early disturbances from the viewpoint of increasing mentalization: Forum der Psychoanalyse: Zeitschrift fur klinische Theorie & Praxis Vol 20(2) Jun 2004, 158-174. *Korthagen, F. (2001). A broader view of reflection. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Korthagen, F. (2001). Helping individual student teachers become reflective: The supervisory process. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Korthagen, F. (2001). A reflection on reflection. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Korthagen, F. (2001). Specific instruments and techniques for promoting reflection. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Korthagen, F., & Wubbels, T. (2001). Evaluative research on the realistic approach and on the promotion of reflection. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Korthagen, F., & Wubbels, T. (2001). Learning from practice. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Kosslyn, S. M. (2005). Reflective thinking and mental imagery: A perspective on the development of posttraumatic stress disorder: Development and Psychopathology Vol 17(3) Sum 2005, 851-863. *Kotov, K. M. (2003). Verbal, nonverbal and dyadic components of reflective function. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kozak, A. I. (1996). Epistemological development and adaptation: Reflective judgment and stressful affect and their relationship to affect-tolerance and attributions of pragmatic structure. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kressel, K. (1997). Practice-relevant research in mediation: Toward a reflective research paradigm: Negotiation Journal Vol 13(2) Apr 1997, 143-160. *Kroncke, J. J. (2008). Refraction, reflection, and stagnation: Law in the cross-currents of Sino-Western cultural perception. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kross, E., Ayduk, O., & Mischel, W. (2005). When Asking "Why" Does Not Hurt: Distinguishing Rumination From Reflective Processing of Negative Emotions: Psychological Science Vol 16(9) Sep 2005, 709-715. *Kuenzli-Monard, F. (2006). How to invite reflexivity into the therapy room: The therapist's practical knowing: Therapie Familiale Vol 27(2) 2006, 181-191. *Lake, C. D. (1999). The stimulation of reflection in worked problems by reflective articulation and completion. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lan, W., Repman, J., & Chyung, S.-Y. (1998). Effects of practicing self-monitoring of mathematical problem-solving heuristics on impulsive and reflective college students' heuristics knowledge and problem-solving ability: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 67(1) Fal 1998, 32-52. *Landauer, C., & Bellman, K. L. (2000). Computational embodiment: Agents as constructed complex systems. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Langens, T. A. (2006). Failure imagery reduces self-reflectivity in individuals high in activity inhibition: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 25(2) 2006, 147-160. *Langer, A. M. (2001). Fixing bad habits: Integrating technology personnel in the workplace using reflective practice: Reflective Practice Vol 2(1) Feb 2001, 99-111. *Langer, A. M. (2003). Forms of Workplace Literacy Using Reflection-with-Action Methods: A scheme for inner-city adults: Reflective Practice Vol 4(3) Oct 2003, 317-336. *Lara, M. E. (1999). Processes underlying maintenance and persistence of depression. (interpersonal difficulties, childhood adversity, rumination). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Leary, M. R. (2007). How the self became involved in affective experience: Three sources of self-reflective emotions. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Lee, S. S. (2000). The effects of individual and collaborative reflection on cognitive structures and intersubjectivity. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lenney, M. J. (2006). Inclusion, projections of difference and reflective practice. An interactionist perspective: Reflective Practice Vol 7(2) May 2006, 181-192. *Leontiev, A. N. (2005). Lecture 36. Thinking and activity: Journal of Russian & East European Psychology Vol 43(5) Sep-Oct 2005, 41-52. *Levy, K. N., Meehan, K. B., Kelly, K. M., Reynoso, J. S., Weber, M., Clarkin, J. F., et al. (2006). Change in attachment patterns and reflective function in a randomized control trial of transference-focused psychotherapy for borderline personality disorder: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 74(6) Dec 2006, 1027-1040. *Lewis, M. D., & Ferrari, M. (2001). Cognitive-emotional self-organization in personality development and personal identity. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Liebler, R. A. (1998). The midlife quest for meaning as revealed in critical reflective journals of midlevel community college academic administrators participating in a continuing professional education program: A phenomenological analysis. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lin, C.-W., Huang, H.-F., Chiu, C.-L., & Jiang, L. L. (2007). Life praxis and self identity: A study of career adaptive behaviors of young service workers and salespersons: Chinese Annual Report of Guidance and Counseling Vol 21 Mar 2007, 33-70. *Lin, X., & Schwartz, D. L. (2003). Reflection at the Crossroads of Cultures: Mind, Culture, and Activity Vol 10(1) Feb 2003, 9-25. *Linder, C., & Marshall, D. (2003). Reflection and phenomenography: Towards theoretical and educational development possibilities: Learning and Instruction Vol 13(3) Jun 2003, 271-284. *Lis, A., Zennaro, A., Mazzeschi, C., & Pinto, M. (2004). Parent Styles in Prospective Fathers: A Research Carried Out Using a Semistructured Interview During Pregnancy: Infant Mental Health Journal Vol 25(2) Mar-Apr 2004, 149-162. *Lo, C. S. L., Ho, S. M. Y., & Hollon, S. D. (2008). The effects of rumination and negative cognitive styles on depression: A mediation analysis: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 46(4) Apr 2008, 487-495. *Longenecker, R., & Levine, C. (2002). The Jotter Wallet: Invoking Reflective Practice in a Family Practice Residency Program: Reflective Practice Vol 3(2) Jun 2002, 219-224. *Looman, M. D. (2003). Reflective Leadership: Strategic Planning From the Heart and Soul: Consulting Psychology Journal: Practice and Research Vol 55(4) Fal 2003, 215-221. *Lotze, H., Hamilton, E., & Jones, E. E. C. (1894). The inner life. Edinburgh, Great Britain: T & T Clark. *Loughran, J. (2006). A response to 'Reflecting on the self': Comment: Reflective Practice Vol 7(1) Feb 2006, 43-53. *Lovegrove Lepisto, B. (2001). Discovering the inner life of a child: Exploration, illumination, and elaboration of play space: Psychoanalytic Social Work Vol 8(3-4) 2001, 21-46. *Lykken, K. B., & Grann-Meyer, T. (2007). "When it starts buzzing in your ears, you must lean forward!" London, England: Karnac Books. *Lyon, P. M. A., & Brew, A. (2003). Reflection on Learning in the Operating Theatre: Reflective Practice Vol 4(1) Feb 2003, 53-66. *Lysack, M. (2006). Developing One's Own Voice as a Therapist: A Dialogic Approach to Therapist Education: Journal of Systemic Therapies Vol 25(4) Win 2006, 84-96. *Mackenzie, S. M. (1999). First person singular: Reflection and the student journalist. (journal writing). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Maclean, R., & White, S. (2007). Video reflection and the formation of teacher identity in a team of pre-service and experienced teachers: Reflective Practice Vol 8(1) Feb 2007, 47-60. *Madison, D. S. (2008). Critical ethnography as street performance: Reflections of home, race, murder, and justice. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Malekoff, A. (2007). A flexible organizing framework for group work with adolescents: Social Work with Groups Vol 30(3) 2007, 85-102. *Mamede, S., & Schmidt, H. G. (2005). Correlates of reflective practice in medicine: Advances in Health Sciences Education Vol 10(4) Nov 2005, 327-337. *Mann, P. (2005). 'Sharpening the instrument': Challenges to improving practice from interactive and self-reflective growth: Action Research Vol 3(3) Sep 2005, 313-332. *Mantzoukas, S. (2005). The inclusion of bias in reflective and reflexive research: A necessary prerequisite for securing validity: Journal of Research in Nursing Vol 10(3) 2005, 279-295. *Mantzoukas, S. (2007). Reflection and problem/enquiry-based learning: Confluences and contradictions: Reflective Practice Vol 8(2) May 2007, 241-253. *Mantzoukas, S., & Watkinson, S. (2008). Redescribing reflective practice and evidence-based practice discourses: International Journal of Nursing Practice Vol 14(2) Apr 2008, 129-134. *Marchel, C. A. (2004). Evaluating Reflection and Sociocultural Awareness in Service Learning Classes: Teaching of Psychology Vol 31(2) Spr 2004, 120-123. *Marmon, E. L. (2007). Transformative learning in local, cross-cultural situations: Surprising dilemmas, reflections and stories. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Marshall, J., & Reason, P. (1997). Collaborative and self-relective forms of inquiry in management research. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Martin, L. M. (2003). Thinking Time: Small firm owners and the Internet, learning through reflection: Reflective Practice Vol 4(3) Oct 2003, 385-398. *Matczak, A. (1996). In search of new ways to measure reflexivity-impulsivity: Psychologia Wychowawcza Vol 39(2) Mar-Apr 1996, 156-171. *Matthis, I. (2007). Review of Psychosemiosis as a key to body-mind continuum. The reinforcement of symbolization-reflectiveness in psychotherapy: Scandinavian Psychoanalytic Review Vol 30(1) 2007, 56-57. *McCaughey, D. O. (2005). Understanding the evolution of reflective wisdom as it relates to having survived major life crises: A phenomenological study of men and women between the ages of 70 to 90. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *McLean, B., & Whalley, J. (2004). No real tale has a beginning or an end ... Exploring the relationship between co-supervision, reflective dialogue and psychotherapeutic work with mental health service users: Reflective Practice Vol 5(2) Jun 2004, 225-238. *McLeod, J. (2003). Why we interview now--reflexivity and perspective in a longitudinal study: International Journal of Social Research Methodology: Theory & Practice Vol 6(3) Jul-Sep 2003, 201-211. *McNelis, A. M., & Horton-Deutsch, S. (2008). Access and creativity in the master of science in nursing: Journal of the American Psychiatric Nurses Association Vol 14(4) Aug 2008, 319-321. *Mecke, V. (2008). Death becomes Electra: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 53 (24), 2008. *Merl, H. (1995). Reflecting supervision: Journal of Systemic Therapies Vol 14(2) Sum 1995, 47-56. *Middelthon, A.-L., & Aggleton, P. (2001). Reflection and dialogue for HIV prevention among young gay men: AIDS Care Vol 13(4) Aug 2001, 515-526. *Miller, J. (2007). On the arts: Owning it: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 67(4) Dec 2007, 386-396. *Miller, M., & Watts, M. (1997). Reflections on reflections: Counselling Psychology Review Vol 12(1) Feb 1997, 7-18. *Miller, S. (2005). What it's like being the 'holder of the space': A narrative on working with reflective practice in groups: Reflective Practice Vol 6(3) Aug 2005, 367-377. *Moffatt, K., George, U., Lee, B., & McGrath, S. (2005). Community Practice Researchers as Reflective Learners: British Journal of Social Work Vol 35(1) Jan 2005, 89-104. *Mollo, V., & Falzon, P. (2004). Auto- and allo-confrontation as tools for reflective activities: Applied Ergonomics Vol 35(6) Nov 2004, 531-540. *Molto, J., Poy, R., Segarra, P., Pastor, M. C., & Montanes, S. (2007). Response perseveration in psychopaths: Interpersonal/affective or social deviance traits? : Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 116(3) Aug 2007, 632-637. *Morgan, A. F. (2007). Mirror, mirror: A phenomenological study of the role of reflection in teaching in elementary school. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Morgan, J., & Banerjee, R. (2008). Post-event processing and autobiographical memory in social anxiety: The influence of negative feedback and rumination: Journal of Anxiety Disorders Vol 22(7) Oct 2008, 1190-1204. *Morgan, J., Rawlinson, M., & Weaver, M. (2006). Facilitating online reflective learning for health and social care professionals: Open Learning: The Journal of Open and Distance Learning Vol 21(2) Jun 2006, 167-176. *Morris, J., & Stew, G. (2007). Collaborative reflection: How far do 2:1 models of learning in the practice setting promote peer reflection? : Reflective Practice Vol 8(3) Aug 2007, 419-432. *Moss, D. (2006). Review of Reflective Practice: Writing and Professional Development (2nd ed.): Clinical Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 11(4) Oct 2006, 627-628.. *Mulder, J., & Gregory, D. (2000). Transforming experience into wisdom: Healing amidst suffering: Journal of Palliative Care Vol 16(2) Sum 2000, 25-29. *Murray, K. (1986). Literary pathfinding: The work of popular life constructors. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Muscetta, S., Bovet, A. F., Candelori, C., Mancone, A., & Speranza, A. M. (1999). Maternal reflective function and attachment style with children: Psicologia Clinica dello Sviluppo Vol 3(1) Apr 1999, 109-128. *Navedo, D. D. (2006). A descriptive study of nursing judgment in senior nursing students: And the relationship with reflective judgment. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Nelson, J., & Gould, J. (2005). Hidden in the mirror: A reflective conversation about research with marginalized communities: Reflective Practice Vol 6(3) Aug 2005, 327-339. *Nelson, M. L., & Neufeldt, S. A. (1998). The pedagogy of counseling: A critical examination: Counselor Education and Supervision Vol 38(2) Dec 1998, 70-88. *Neuman, T. P. (1997). Critically reflective learning in a leadership development context. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Newton, J. (2004). Learning to reflect: A journey: Reflective Practice Vol 5(2) Jun 2004, 155-166. *Nichols, L. A. (2008). Reflections on the vicissitudes of love. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Nimroody, T. (2008). The impact of mother's level of reflective functioning on child's play narratives, memory, and frustration tolerance. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *O'Connor, A., Hyde, A., & Treacy, M. (2003). Nurse Teachers' Constructions of Reflection and Reflective Practice: Reflective Practice Vol 4(2) Jun 2003, 107-119. *O'Connor, R. C., & Noyce, R. (2008). Personality and cognitive processes: Self-criticism and different types of rumination as predictors of suicidal ideation: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 46(3) Mar 2008, 392-401. *Ogle, J. P., & Damhorst, M. L. (2005). Critical Reflections on the Body and Related Sociocultural Discourses at the Midlife Transition: An Interpretive Study of Women's Experiences: Journal of Adult Development Vol 12(1) Jan 2005, 1-18. *Okech, J. E. A. (2008). Reflective practice in group co-leadership: Journal for Specialists in Group Work Vol 33(3) Jul 2008, 236-252. *Osterkamp, U. (2003). On the political dimension of 'private' behaviour and the subjective necessity of political actions: European Journal of Psychotherapy, Counselling and Health Vol 6(1) Mar 2003, 67-70. *Ovreberg, G. (2007). Our inspiration to write a book together: Clinical experience and reflections in psychomotor physiotherapy. London, England: Karnac Books. *Owen, J. (2006). Counselors' reflective judgment: An examination of clinical judgment strategies. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Page, D. W. (2003). Blood, Sweat and Tears: Are Surgeons Prepared for the Challenges of Self-Reflection? : Journal of Palliative Medicine Vol 6(4) Aug 2003, 625-627. *Palladino, P., Poli, P., Masi, G., & Marcheschi, M. (1997). Impulsive-reflective cognitive style, metacognition, and emotion in adolescence: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 84(1) Feb 1997, 47-57. *Pellicer, L. O. (2008). Caring enough to lead: How reflective practice leads to moral leadership (3rd Ed.). Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Petrone, L. M. (2000). Conflict resolution training in relation to gender. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Philaretou, A. G., & Allen, K. R. (2006). Researching Sensitive Topics through Autoethnographic Means: The Journal of Men's Studies Vol 14(1) Win 2006, 65-78. *Pinkleton, B. E., Austin, E. W., Cohen, M., Miller, A., & Fitzgerald, E. (2007). A statewide evaluation of the effectiveness of media literacy training to prevent tobacco use among adolescents: Health Communication Vol 21(1) 2007, 23-34. *Plumridge, L., & Thomson, R. (2003). Longitudinal qualitative studies and the reflexive self: International Journal of Social Research Methodology: Theory & Practice Vol 6(3) Jul-Sep 2003, 213-222. *Poikela, E. (2004). Developing criteria for knowing and learning at work: Towards context-based assessment: Journal of Workplace Learning Vol 16(5) 2004, 267-274. *Pola M, A. (2003). The reflective capacity and the oedipus complex: Revista Chilena de Psicoanalisis Vol 20(1) Jun 2003, 59-70. *Polger, T., & Flanagan, O. (1999). Natural answers to natural questions. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. *Porter, N. (1871). The reflective, or philosophical consciousness. New York, NY: Charles Scribner's Sons. *Potter, C., & Hodgson, S. (2007). Nursery nurses reflect: Sure Start training to enhance adult child interaction: Reflective Practice Vol 8(4) Nov 2007, 497-509. *Powell, E. (2005). Conceptualising and facilitating active learning: Teachers' video-stimulated reflective dialogues: Reflective Practice Vol 6(3) Aug 2005, 407-418. *Powell, K. H. (1998). The practice and understanding of reflection: A case study from an organization as a whole perspective. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Pranata, H. (2006). Facilitating reflective practice in clinical supervision. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Prawat, R. S. (2000). Keep the solution, broaden the problem: Commentary on "Knowledge, self-regulation, and the brain-mind cycle of reflection." Journal of Mind and Behavior Vol 21(1-2) Win-Spr 2000, 89-95. *Priel, B., Melamed-Hass, S., Besser, A., & Kantor, B. (2000). Adjustment among adopted children: The role of maternal self-reflectiveness: Family Relations Vol 49(4) Oct 2000, 389-396. *Primeau, L. A. (2003). Reflections on Self in Qualitative Research: Stories of Family: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 57(1) Jan-Feb 2003, 9-16. *Radinsky, J. L. (2000). Making sense of complex data: A framework for studying students' development of reflective inquiry. dispositions. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Raelin, J. A. (2001). Public reflection as the basis of learning: Management Learning Vol 32(1) Mar 2001, 11-30. *Rai, L. (2006). Owning (up to) reflective writing in social work education: Social Work Education Vol 25(8) Dec 2006, 785-797. *Raingruber, B. (2003). Video-cued narrative reflection: A research approach for articulating tacit, relational, and embodied understandings: Qualitative Health Research Vol 13(8) Oct 2003, 1155-1169. *Rankin, J. (2007). Celebrating moments of discomfort. London, England: Karnac Books. *Rautalinko, E., Lisper, H.-O., & Ekehammar, B. (2007). Reflective listening in counseling: Effects of training time and evaluator social skills: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 61(2) 2007, 191-209. *Reason, P. (1999). Integrating action and reflection through co-operative inquiry: Management Learning Vol 30(2) Jun 1999, 207-226. *Rees, C. E., Shepherd, M., & Chamberlain, S. (2005). The utility of reflective portfolios as a method of assessing first year medical students' personal and professional development: Reflective Practice Vol 6(1) Feb 2005, 3-14. *Reiman, A. J. (2000). Promoting reflective practice within a cognitive-structural framework: Theory, research, and practice. Lengerich, Germany: Pabst Science Publishers. *Resendiz, P. S.-C., & Barcelo, M. S. (2003). The effects of a probabilistic model on reflection-impulsivity cognitive style: Psicothema Vol 15(4) Nov 2003, 545-549. *Reynolds, D. (2003). Mindful Parenting: a group approach to enhancing reflective capacity in parents and infants: Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 29(3) Dec 2003, 357-374. *Richards, J. C., & Gibe, J. P. (2000). "First we read a great book": Interfacing literacy instruction with the arts in two urban elementary schools: Preservice teachers' case quandaries and accomplishments: Research in the Schools Vol 7(2) Fal 2000, 11-20. *Rigano, D., & Edwards, J. (1998). Incorporating reflection into work practice: A case study: Management Learning Vol 29(4) Dec 1998, 431-446. *Risko, V. J., Roskos, K., & Vukelich, C. (2005). Reflection and the Self-Analytic Turn of Mind: Toward More Robust Instruction in Teacher Education. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Risner, D. (2002). Motion and Marking in Reflective Practice: Artifacts, autobiographical narrative and sexuality: Reflective Practice Vol 3(1) Feb 2002, 5-19. *Rober, P., Elliott, R., Buysse, A., Loots, G., & De Corte, K. (2008). What's on the therapist's mind? A grounded theory analysis of family therapist reflections during individual therapy sessions: Psychotherapy Research Vol 18(1) Jan 2008, 48-57. *Rodriguez, A. (2007). Predicaments, Dilemmas, and the Challenge of Knowledge: Howard Journal of Communications Vol 18(1) Jan 2007, 57-68. *Roehrs, C. J. (2000). Beyond the bedside: Facilitating reflection on nursing professionalism. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rogers, H. M. (1997). The relationship between self-perceived engagement in reflective practice and clinical teaching effectiveness. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rohrkemper, M. (1987). Review of The growth of reflection in children: Professional School Psychology Vol 2(2) Spr 1987, 149-151. *Rolfe, G., & Gardner, L. (2005). Towards a nursing science of the unique: Evidence, reflexivity and the study of persons: Journal of Research in Nursing Vol 10(3) 2005, 297-310. *Romer, T. A. (2003). Learning Process and Professional Content in the Theory of Donald Schon: Reflective Practice Vol 4(1) Feb 2003, 85-93. *Rosiek, J., & Iran-Nejad, A. (2000). Heeding Prawat and Hruby: Toward an articulation between biofunctional and postmodern theories of human experience: Journal of Mind and Behavior Vol 21(1-2) Win-Spr 2000, 221-234. *Rothwell, A., & Ghelipter, S. (2003). The Developing Manager: Reflective Learning in Undergraduate Management Education: Reflective Practice Vol 4(2) Jun 2003, 241-254. *Roussel, L. G., Jr. (1999). Facilitating knowledge integration and flexibility: The effects of reflection and exposure to alternative models. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rozencwajg, P., & Corroyer, D. (2005). Cognitive processes in the reflective-impulsive cognitive style: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 166(4) Dec 2005, 451-463. *Ruch, G. (2005). Relationship-based practice and reflective practice: holistic approaches to contemporary child care social work: Child & Family Social Work Vol 10(2) May 2005, 111-123. *Rudden, M., Milrod, B., Target, M., Ackerman, S., & Graf, E. (2006). Reflective functioning in panic disorder patients: A pilot study: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 54(4) Fal 2006, 1339-1343. *Russell, T. (2005). Can reflective practice be taught? : Reflective Practice Vol 6(2) May 2005, 199-204. *Samuels, M., & Betts, J. (2007). Crossing the threshold from description to deconstruction and reconstruction: Using self-assessment to deepen reflection: Reflective Practice Vol 8(2) May 2007, 269-283. *Schechter, D. S., Coots, T., Zeanah, C. H., Davies, M., Coates, S. W., Trabka, K. A., et al. (2005). Maternal mental representations of the child in an inner-city clinical sample: Violence-related posttraumatic stress and reflective functioning: Attachment & Human Development Vol 7(3) Sep 2005, 313-331. *Schinke, R. J., & Tabakman, J. (2001). Reflective coaching interventions for athletic excellence: Athletic Insight: The Online Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 3(1) Apr 2001, No Pagination Specified. *Schipper, F. (1999). Phenomenology and the reflective practitioner: Management Learning Vol 30(4) Dec 1999, 473-485. *Schippers, M. C., Den Hartog, D. N., & Koopman, P. L. (2007). Reflexivity in teams: A measure and correlates: Applied Psychology: An International Review Vol 56(2) Apr 2007, 189-211. *Schwepe, C. (1998). The biographization of old age and the orientation to biography in social work with the elderly: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie und Geriatrie Vol 31(5) Oct 1998, 325-330. *Scott, T. (2005). Creating the Subject of Portfolios: Reflective Writing and the Conveyance of Institutional Prerogatives: Written Communication Vol 22(1) Jan 2005, 3-35. *Seibert, K. W. (1996). The nature of managerial reflection in learning from developmental job experiences in organizations. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Seiden, J. A. (1999). Early grammatical development and the emergence of self. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Semi, A. A. (2005). Reflections on secularity: Rivista di Psicoanalisi Vol 51(4) Oct-Dec 2005, 1237-1245. *Shahmoon-Shanok, R. (2006). Reflective Supervision for an Integrated Model: What, Why, and How? Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Shahmoon-Shanok, R., Lapidus, C., Grant, M., Halpern, E., & Lamb-Parker, F. (2005). Apprenticeship, transformational enterprise, and the ripple effect: Transferring knowledge to improve programs serving young children and their families. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Sharma, U., & O'Connell, M. (2007). Designing for learning: Action reflections: Reflective Practice Vol 8(3) Aug 2007, 433-446. *Shaw, J. P. (2002). A model for reflective processing using narrative symbols: Time and space coordinates in adult reflection. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Shepherd, M. (2004). Reflections on developing a reflective journal as a management adviser: Reflective Practice Vol 5(2) Jun 2004, 199-208. *Shepherd, M. (2006). Using a learning journal to improve professional practice: A journey of personal and professional self-discovery: Reflective Practice Vol 7(3) Aug 2006, 333-348. *Short, G. J. (1998). The relationship of cognitive style and self-reflective coping strategies to managing stress through the release of inhibition. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Shotter, J., & Katz, A. (2007). "Reflecting talk", "inner talk", and "outer talk": Tom Andersen's way of being. London, England: Karnac Books. *Shulman, S., Blatt, S. J., & Feldman, B. (2006). Vicissitudes of the impetus for growth and change among emerging adults: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 23(1) Win 2006, 159-180. *Silvia, P. J., Eichstaedt, J., & Phillips, A. G. (2005). Are rumination and reflection types of self-focused attention? : Personality and Individual Differences Vol 38(4) Mar 2005, 871-881. *Skarderud, F. (2007). Eating one's words, Part II: The embodied mind and reflective function in anorexia nervosa--Theory: European Eating Disorders Review Vol 15(4) Jul-Aug 2007, 243-252. *Slade, A. (2005). Parental reflective functioning: An introduction: Attachment & Human Development Vol 7(3) Sep 2005, 269-281. *Slade, A., Grienenberger, J., Bernbach, E., Levy, D., & Locker, A. (2005). Maternal reflective functioning, attachment, and the transmission gap: A preliminary study: Attachment & Human Development Vol 7(3) Sep 2005, 283-298. *Slade, A., Sadler, L. S., & Mayes, L. C. (2005). Minding the Baby: Enhancing Parental Reflective Functioning in a Nursing/Mental Health Home Visiting Program. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Smith, C., & Squire, F. (2007). Narrative perspectives: Two reflections from a continuum of experience: Reflective Practice Vol 8(3) Aug 2007, 375-386. *Smith, M. (1861). Reflection. Cincinnati, OH: Methodist Book Concern. *Smith, P. A. C. (2001). Action learning and reflective practice in project environments that are related to leadership development: Management Learning Vol 32(1) Mar 2001, 31-48. *Sparrow, J., Ashford, R., & Heel, D. (2005). A methodology to identify workplace features that can facilitate or impede reflective practice: A National Health Service UK study: Reflective Practice Vol 6(2) May 2005, 189-197. *Stanovich, K. E., & West, R. F. (1999). Discrepancies between normative and descriptive models of decision making and the understanding/acceptance principle: Cognitive Psychology Vol 38(3) May 1999, 349-385. *Stern, P. N., & Keffer, M. J. (1996). Reflective action--strategies for solving client-nurse partnerships in primary care: Scandinavian Journal of Caring Sciences Vol 10(4) 1996, 221-226. *Stockhausen, L., & Kawashima, A. (2002). The Introduction of Reflective Practice to Japanese Nurses: Reflective Practice Vol 3(1) Feb 2002, 117-129. *Strack, F., & Deutsch, R. (2004). Reflective and Impulsive Determinants of Social Behavior: Personality and Social Psychology Review Vol 8(3) 2004, 220-247. *Strange, J. M., & Mumford, M. D. (2005). The origins of vision: Effects of reflection, models, and analysis: Leadership Quarterly Vol 16(1) Feb 2005, 121-148. *Strong, T. (2006). Reflections on Reflecting as a Dialogic Accomplishment in Counseling: Qualitative Health Research Vol 16(7) Sep 2006, 998-1013. *Strong-Wilson, T. (2006). Bringing memory forward: A method for engaging teachers in reflective practice on narrative and memory: Reflective Practice Vol 7(1) Feb 2006, 101-113. *Sutton, L., Townend, M., & Wright, J. (2007). The experiences of reflective learning journals by cognitive behavioural psychotherapy students: Reflective Practice Vol 8(3) Aug 2007, 387-404. *Takeda, A., Marchel, C. A., & Gaddis, R. (2002). Performing reflective practice in college education and counselor training: Japanese Journal of Counseling Science Vol 35(2) Jun 2002, 145-154. *Talbot, M. (2002). Reflective Practice: New Insights or More-of-the-Same? Thoughts on an Autobiographical Critical Incident Analysis: Reflective Practice Vol 3(2) Jun 2002, 225-229. *Talseth, A.-G., & Gilje, F. (2007). Unburdening suffering: Responses of psychiatrists to patients' suicide deaths: Nursing Ethics Vol 14(5) Sep 2007, 620-636. *Tan, C. (2006). Philosophical reflections from the silver screen: Using films to promote reflection in pre-service teachers: Reflective Practice Vol 7(4) Nov 2006, 483-497. *Taylor, S. S. (2004). Presentational form in first person research: Off-line collaborative reflection using art: Action Research Vol 2(1) Mar 2004, 71-88. *Teasdale, J. D., & Green, H. A. C. (2004). Ruminative self-focus and autobiographical memory: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 36(8) Jun 2004, 1933-1943. *Thiele, S. H. (2008). Developing a healing God image: Young adults' reflections on paternal relational patterns as predictors of god image development during adolescence. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Thorne, C. B. (1998). Naturalistic insights from christian volunteers: Reflection, commitment, and personal development. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Tomassini, M. (2005). Review of Organising Reflection: Management Learning Vol 36(4) Dec 2005, 531-535. *Trapnell, P. D. (1996). Self-consciousness and the Five Factor Model of Personality: Distinguishing rumination from reflection. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Trelfa, J. (2005). Faith in reflective practice: Reflective Practice Vol 6(2) May 2005, 205-212. *Trijsburg, R. W. (1998). The psychotherapist in psychoanalytical treatment: Tijdschrift voor Psychotherapie Vol 24(6) Nov 1998, 421-441. *Truscott, D. M., & Walker, B. J. (1998). The influence of portfolio selection on reflective thinking. Readyville, TN: College Reading Association. *Tsang, W. K. (2003). Journaling From Internship to Practice Teaching: Reflective Practice Vol 4(2) Jun 2003, 221-240. *Turnbull, W., & Mullins, P. (2007). Socratic dialogue as personal reflection: Reflective Practice Vol 8(1) Feb 2007, 93-108. *Ungar, M. T. (2001). Constructing narratives of resilience with high-risk youth: Journal of Systemic Therapies Vol 20(2) Sum 2001, 58-73. *van Lawick, J. (2003). From mal-treatment to relational treatment: Systemic couple therapy and physical violence: Tijdschrift voor Psychotherapie Vol 29(3) May 2003, 217-236. *Vanderschaaf, J. P. (2002). Gay male development and attachment style: Does the reflective-function affect the 'coming-out' process? Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Varela, F. J., & Vermersch, P. (2003). The point of view of the researcher. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Vaughn, M., & Swanson, K. (2006). "Any Life Can Be Fascinating": Using Spiritual Autobiography As an Adjunct to Therapy. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Vida, J. E. (2007). On the arts: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 67(4) Dec 2007, 385. *Wagner, J. (2007). Conversation, language, and the written word. London, England: Karnac Books. *Walsh, R. A. (1996). The problem of unconsciousness in qualitative research: British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 24(3) Oct 1996, 377-384. *Walter, U. (2001). "Mentalizations and the changing aims of child psychoanalysis": Comment: Kinderanalyse Vol 9(2) Jun 2001, 245-250. *Ward, W. M. (1999). The influences of openness to experience and reflection-in-action upon the attainment of legal expertise. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wardekker, W. L. (1998). Scientific concepts and reflection: Mind, Culture, and Activity Vol 5(2) 1998, 143-153. *Warin, J., Maddock, M., Pell, A., & Hargreaves, L. (2006). Resolving identity dissonance through reflective and reflexive practice in teaching: Reflective Practice Vol 7(2) May 2006, 233-245. *Watts, R. E. (2002). Using imaginary team members in couples counseling. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Watts, R. E., Peluso, P. R., Lewis, T. F., Anderson, R. N., & Rasmussen, P. R. (2005). Psychological Strategies: Journal of Individual Psychology Vol 61(4) Win 2005, 380-387. *Welch, D. V. (1999). Reflective leadership: The stories of five leaders successfully building generative organizational culture. (Jim Balkcom, Bruce Bertell, Jack Lowe, Jim Stuart, Bob Veazie). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Welwood, J. (1996). Reflection and presence: The dialectic of self-knowledge: Journal of Transpersonal Psychology Vol 28(2) 1996, 107-128. *Welwood, J. (2000). Reflection and presence: The dialectic of awakening. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *West, J. D., Watts, R. E., Trepal, H. C., Wester, K. L., & Lewis, T. F. (2001). Opening space for client reflection: A postmodern consideration: The Family Journal Vol 9(4) Oct 2001, 431-437. *West, M. L. (1997). Reflective capacity and its significance to the attachment concept of the self: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 70(1) Mar 1997, 17-25. *Weston, D. R. (2005). Training in infant mental health: Educating the reflective practitioner: Infants & Young Children Vol 18(4) Oct-Dec 2005, 337-348. *Wetzstein, A., & Hacker, W. (2004). Reflective Verbalization Improves Solutions: The Effects of Question-based Reflection in Design Problem Solving: Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 18(2) Mar 2004, 145-156. *White, D. R. (2000). The effects of conceptual tempo and learning styles on the reflective thinking and decision-making of principals in a multimedia case simulation. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Wilkinson, B. D. (2001). Radical contemplation: Economic ethics in Tillich, Gandhi and Jesus (Paul Tillich, Mohandas Gandhi). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Wilson, G., Walsh, T., & Kirby, M. (2007). Reflective practice and workplace learning: The experience of MSW students: Reflective Practice Vol 8(1) Feb 2007, 1-15. *Winkworth, G. (2005). The Hardest Words--Exploring the dialogue of suicide in the counseling process--a discourse analysis: Comment: Counselling & Psychotherapy Research Vol 5(1) Mar 2005, 49-50. *Wong-Wylie, G. (2007). Barriers and facilitators of reflective practice in counsellor education: Critical incidents from doctoral graduates: Canadian Journal of Counselling Vol 41(2) Apr 2007, 59-76. *Yin, R. K. (1983). Celebrating the Social Sciences: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 28 (6), Jun, 1983. *Yip, K.-s. (2006). Reflectivity in social work practice with clients with mental-health illness: Promise and challenge in social work education: International Social Work Vol 49(2) Mar 2006, 245-255. *Yip, K.-s. (2006). Self-reflection in Reflective Practice: A Note of Caution: British Journal of Social Work Vol 36(5) Jul 2006, 777-788. *Yip, K.-s. (2007). Self-reflection in reflective practice: A Jaspers' orientation: Reflective Practice Vol 8(2) May 2007, 285-298. *Zhang, S., & Hunt, J. S. (2008). The stereotype rebound effect: Universal or culturally bounded process? : Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 44(3) May 2008, 489-500. *Ziegahn, L. (2005). Critical reflection on cultural difference in the computer conference: Adult Education Quarterly Vol 56(1) Nov 2005, 39-64. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations *Allen, C. J. (1996). Understanding preschoolers' problem solving in Logo microworlds through critical analysis of audit trails. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Bernbach, E. (2002). Reflective functioning and the therapeutic relationship: Understanding change in brief relational therapy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Boyd, K. B. (2001). Critical thinking tests and higher education research. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. External links Category:Cognitive style